


A Tender Moment

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: Gladio and Noctis enjoying each others’ company in the morning and speaking about the impending birth of their babies.





	A Tender Moment

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon who asked about a pregnant Noctis fic.

The sound of slow scuffling feet coming from the bedroom gives Gladio enough time to start preparing breakfast for his love, tossing a couple premade buttermilk waffles into the toaster oven and setting a glass into the freezer. The person heads first into the bathroom, then after a few moments lets out a whine like they do every morning, having seen their ever growing belly in the door mirror even though they are six months in. Gladio sets up a plate and places the waffles on it, slathering them with syrup, powdered sugar, and touching it off with whip cream and a strawberry. He steps back and looks proudly at his work; he would take a picture and send it to Ignis, but the man is still ignoring him at the moment, furious for what he had done. Gladio likes to point out that it takes two to tango and he’s not the only one at fault for the impending bundles of joy.

“Urgh.”

Gladio chuckles to himself softly and takes the chilled glass from the freezer, pouring some chocolate milk into it and setting it by the plate of waffles. Then he pulls out the chair and smiles lovingly at the frumpy mess of a man that waddles towards their kitchen, bleary-eyed and scratching at his plump belly.

“Morning beautiful.” Gladio coos and pats the chair back. “Got your breakfast all ready.”

Noctis looks up with minor annoyance but then his features go soft and he smiles at the other man fondly. “Aww, you’re so sweet Gladio. I’ll try to remember not to punch you so hard in the testicles during labor for this.”

“You say that every time.” The brunette snorts and wraps his arms around the smaller man, pressing multiple kisses to his head while rubbing the baby bump and then beams when he feels little kicks. “Seems like they’re awake and wanting their breakfast too.”

“Yeah they’re full of it this morning, probably would have slept in longer but someone thinks my bladder makes a nice soccer ball.” he says and pokes at his belly.

“Hmm, just a few more months.” Gladio sighs out pleasantly and leans down for a kiss before placing one on Noct’s belly, then snorts when there’s more movement. “Okay, okay, go eat.”

Noctis sits down and immediately dives into his waffles, sighing out in contentment and reclining back in his chair. “So good.” 

“Glad you like it.” Gladio says, taking a seat next to him while sipping his coffee. “Much better than all those fruit and vegetable smoothies a certain someone was trying to make you ingest, huh?” 

“Oh my gods yes. Let me be fat and happy, not mildly fat and miserable.” he says and takes a drink from his glass. “I can do all that healthy shit after the babies are born and I begin exercising to lose all the pregnancy pudge.”

“I like your round little belly though.” the Shield says and gives it a rub.

“Little is an understatement with your behemoth babies in here.”

“Hey I was nine pounds when I was born, that’s only a pound over average.”

“Yeah and both of them are pushing five already. And we still have three months left. Gods only know how much bigger they’ll get. Good thing we haven’t had the baby shower yet, these tub balls may not fit into newborn clothes when they’re born.”

“But it’s good to have fat babies, especially if they take sick. I remember Iris dropping from ten pounds down to four after coming down with a stomach virus and having to be hospitalized. Our parents stayed with her for the entire time, there were moments they thought she wouldn’t make it. That was one of the few times I ever saw my old man cry.” Gladio says, brows furrowed. “I don’t ever want to experience something like that again, especially with our babies.”

The sadness is melted away and his features become soft when Noctis takes hold of his hand, clasping their fingers together and placing them on his stomach where a succession of little kicks and punches can be felt.

“They must have sensed their Daddy was upset, they started getting antsy as soon as you started getting sad.”

“Aww, my sweet little ones, cheering me up.” he says softly and presses a kiss to the bump, then to Noct’s knuckles, the tip of his nose and then his lips. “Gods I love you all so much. This is one of the four best things to have ever happened to me.”

“Oh? And what are the other three?”

“Becoming a big brother, being sworn in as your Shield,” Gladio says and then looks tenderly at the other man. “and you saying yes when I asked you out five years ago.”

Noctis returns the fond look and kisses him back, then nuzzles their noses together before returning to his breakfast. Once finished, Gladio cleans up the dishes and helps Noctis walk over to his recliner so he can relax while getting a much-needed foot rub that the older man likes to give him whenever he is home in the morning. Gladio loves to pamper his partner as much as he can, wanting to give him as much care and support as possible during these past months and the ones to come.

“Mmm, a little lower.” Noctis sighs out and then lets a pleased murmur out when Gladio massages his thumbs into the instep arch that turns into a coo when he moves onto the ball of his foot. “Yeah, that feels great.”

“I’m glad.” Gladio says and presses a kiss to the other’s toes, getting a giggle from him as he wiggles the digits.

“Your beard tickles.” Noctis chuckles and then laughs louder as more kisses are pressed against his foot making him squirm. “Stop, stop ha hah. Gladio! Ha ha-ow ow.” He winces and holds his stomach.

“Shit I’m sorry.” Gladio panics and holds the smaller man tenderly.

“No it wasn’t you. One of them was hitting me in the ribs aggressively while the other was hitting my spleen.”

“Must be telling us to settle down so they can sleep.” Gladio says and rubs at the large belly tenderly, placing a kiss on it and resting his head down. “My little darlins’, enjoy your nap.”

Noctis rests his one hand upon Gladio’s and begins to stroke his hair with his other, looking down lovingly at his Shield and the baby bump where their children are nestled.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


End file.
